Ilusiones de papel
by eclipse total
Summary: "Al final, para ella, Yoshimura solo era un juguete un poco más duradero que el resto, y un buen catalizador para sus rencores generados por el mundo que tanto odia" [Para Binge Eater/ espero te guste].


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, todo es obra intelectual de Ishida Sui, yo solo uso los personajes para escribir historias, de fan para fans y sin fines de lucro.

 _Este fanfiction participa en ¡Amigo Invisible!, perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

Me tocó **Binge Eater** , chica, fuiste mi punto débil xD Espero el resultado final te guste, aunque sea un poquito... Dijiste que querías un Eto en plan "papá, vas a sufrir", y aunque reconozco que el angst es mi fuerte... Eto, en definitiva no xD ¡Ah, fue tan difícil! En fin... nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **\- Ilusiones de papel -**

* * *

Eto es un ghoul. Criada en las sombras del distrito veinticuatro, ella encarna la fiereza del dolor y la desesperación en los corazones que alguna vez fueron inocentes, algunos hace muchos años y otros solo hace pocos.

Siempre se preguntó... _¿Por qué Dios creó el mundo de esa forma?_

Frágil, tan fácil de quebrar. Tan fácil de destruir. Con personas hechas de ilusiones de papel, pareciera que todo fue creado para romperse en mil pedazos. Un mundo de cristal habitado con criaturas de barro, humanos y ghouls a los cuales se les puede moldear si usas las palabras correctas, suaves y bellas. Y Eto era un ángel, el ángel del dolor, el ángel de la muerte.

Un ángel caído, con las alas rotas y mirada dolida, llena de odio hacia su creador y el mundo que aún hostiga sus recuerdos de una infancia maldita. Ella, quien se postra en lo alto de un edificio, sentada de forma que sus piernas puedan balancearse al son de un ritmo imaginario, vigila aquello que ve como su porción del mundo, las personas con las que puede jugar, repasando en un propia mente un millón de muertes para cada una de las criaturas que tienen una falsa vida feliz.

El mundo no es bello. La vida no es feliz, y Eto piensa - Con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca - la forma más dolorosa de hacérselo ver a esa niña que va de la mano de su padre rumbo al colegio, ignorantes ambos de la mirada afilada que no se aparta de ellos.

La familia es una ilusión vacía, y en esa jungla de asfalto solo los fuertes sobreviven. Y son solo los fuertes quienes tienen privilegios, y el suyo era el tener su propio mundo para jugar, moldear y romper (Si es que le apetecía) en pedazos tan pequeños que sea imposible volverlo a armar. Es por eso que juega con él, aún si las palomas intentan impedirlo.

 _Humanos y Ghouls... todos eran sus piezas de juego._

[...]

 _El ángel caído ha puesto las cartas sobre la mesa._

 _El tarot que representa la suerte de los más desafortunados se extiende, carta por carta, sobre esta._

 _Con una sonrisa juguetona - que se asoma curiosa entre sus labios - y con movimientos gráciles, casi elegantes, posa sus esterilizados dedos sobre una de estas para girarla._

 _La ilustración de "El Diablo" se muestra en ella._

 _La sonrisa incrementa._

― Es tiempo de empezar el juego ―.

[...]

La noche cayó, y con ella el dolor en un corazón más.

Los pasos de la pequeña resonaban con eco a lo largo del pasillo, nunca le había parecido tan solitario y tenebroso. ― _¿Mamá?_ ― Preguntó, con los ojos atestados de lágrimas. Una vez llegó a la sala visualizó una escena de la que su mente nunca podrá deshacerse. Eto, que a pesar de ser un ghoul también era una dama, se enfundó a la perfección con vendas al rededor de su cuerpo.

 _Porque para una dama era asqueroso ensuciarse de comida._

Sentada sobre el montículo que formaba lo que quedaba del putrefacto cadáver de una mujer, Eto observaba al hombre que había visto, sin mover un solo musculo, como su esposa era asesinada. Disfrutaba del temor, ver ese brillo de pánico al observar a alguien pedir ayuda y no brindársela, los intentos de balbuceos que no lograron salir de su garganta cuando la vida se esfumaba a borbollonees del cuerpo dicha mujer.

Le arrancó el brazo, de forma tan fácil que daba la impresión de ser un muñeco de papel.

 _Tan frágil, como todo._

― La vida es efímera y no todos tienen el lujo de tener una vida larga, ― Dice al aire, una risilla sale de sus finos labios. ― Cuando un animal débil siente que está en peligro, lo más inteligente que se le ocurre hacer es quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada para bien o para mal. ― Ladea la cabeza, en dirección a la pequeña que observa desde la puerta. ― ¿Quién mató realmente a tu madre? ― La sonrisa en ningún momento flaquea en sus labios, _lo estaba disfrutando_.

Al darse cuenta, el padre voltea, observando los acuosos ojos de la niña que ahora le miran con dolor, y casi con odio, recriminándole.

 _― Yo que te consideraba mi héroe..._

Las lágrimas cayeron, y a Eto se le antojaron tan apetitosas que sintió una imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y caminar lentamente a la chiquilla, disfrutando el temor que emanaba de cada poro, más que nunca. Se acuclilló a su altura, y sin nada de la delicadeza que suele mostrar a la hora de caminar, tomó a la niña del rostro y engulló el agua salada que caía de sus ojos. Dulce, salado y amargo. _Fue un deleite para su paladar_.

― ¿Ahora lo odias? ― Siseo dulcemente en su oído. ― Cumpliré tu deseo ―.

 _― Mi deseo..._

El deseo que llena sus venas de adrenalina, visualizando a _esa persona_ en el extraño frente a ella. El hombre se puso de pie pero trastabilló en su intento de huir. Fue en vano, el ghoul, la presa, y el inocente lo sabían. El viento sopló fuertemente en el cielo, arrastrando con él la nube que dejó paso libre a la luz lunar de iluminar Tokio. El ojo monstruoso brilló en rojo y negro bajo esta luz, entre las vendas mal envueltas de su rostro.

Caminó, siguiéndole el paso a su presa, mientras tarareaba una corta nana, había escuchado a muchas flores cantarlas como canción de cuna a sus retoños, un paisaje tan hermoso que Eto tuvo la necesidad de pisotearlo, marchitar los bellos rosales y destruir los retoños, evitando que los botones abrieran y se convirtieran en reflejos de sus progenitores.

 _Por que Eto tenía esa tendencia a destruirlo todo._

Su Kagune se alargó, golpeando la espalda del sujeto y lanzando su cuerpo contra la pared. Sus pies descalzos - pero cubiertos prolijamente de vendas -, se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del rostro humano. La presa gimió de dolor, y tal sonido llegó en forma de música a sus oídos.

 _― ¿Cómo debería jugar contigo para no romperte tan rápido?_

Es lo que se preguntó Eto sin retraer su kagune, ― Me pregunto... ¿Qué tal alto podrás gritar? ― Murmuró, jugueteando con el dedo meñique entre los propios. Fue un movimiento rápido, pero solo eso bastó para arrancar un desgarrador grito del hombre que yacía en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor que sentía a causa del dígito quebrado.

 _Tan frágil..._

A ese grito le siguió otro más, y luego otro.

La pequeña niña de siete años se encontraba sentada en el sillón, en posición fetal y cubriéndose los oídos. Sus ojos, fijos en el cadáver olvidado de lo que antes era su madre, no pararon de derramar lágrimas en ningún momento... _Solo era otro retoño pisoteado_.

[...]

En su privilegiada posición, era capaz de ver la guerra que se libraba entre el CCG, Aogiri y el infiltrado café Anteiku. Y esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, un impostor del búho de un solo ojo. ― Parece que _cualquiera_ intenta imitarme ― canturrea divertida, en un tono un poco meloso. Pudo reconocer esa kagune, y solo había una persona capaz de reconstruir el koukaku del feroz búho, con tal perfección...

 _La persona de la cual lo heredó._

― ¿Así que te unes al show, _padre_? ― Murmuró con el mismo tono meloso de antes, formando una sonrisa rota en su cara, tan rota como su vida entera. Entre sus delgados dedos bailoteaba su carta _arcana_ favorita. Observaba la pelea, sintiendo un nuevo deseo cosquillando dentro de su estomago. Una de las dos personas que la llevaron a vivir a ese mundo estaba ahí, peleando por ella. Y Eto no evitó preguntarse en qué momento su padre cayó en la falsa utopía llamada familia...

 _― ¿Antes o después de abandonar al engendro?_

Eto no odia a su padre por lo que hizo cuando eran pequeña.

 _Su padre no es especial..._

Eto odia el mundo.

 _Y es así de simple._

Quebrado, distorsionado, a punto de colisionar. Cada que Eto observaba a su alrededor, encontraba una grieta más. Y es por eso que lo odia, detesta que sus juguetes se quiebren, cuando dejan de gritar y se fija que no respiran más es que Eto cae en cuenta de que la diversión se ha acabado. Es entonces que el Rey búho de un solo ojo se convierte en una niña mimada, pidiendo por más.

Y justo acababa de encontrar su nueva adquisición, su impostor, quién fue capaz de darle pelea a las palomas. La niña que baila emocionada en su interior, brincaba y le pedía su nuevo juguete como si lo esperara como obsequio de navidad.

 _Eto soltó una risita divertida, extasiada por esta idea._

[...]

Si hay algo que Eto alguna vez, en su más tierna infancia, se preguntó, era el paradero de su padre. Ella creció sin familia, considerándose enemiga tanto de humanos como de ghouls, odiando este mundo, odiando a todos sus habitantes y odiando a las personas que la trajeron a él para luego abandonarla como un vil perro bajo la lluvia.

Por eso odia a los hipócritas que juegan a _la casita_ todo el día, encerrados en sus propias ilusiones de papel.

 _Porque odia las ilusiones, no existe nada más frágil en el mundo que estas._

Y al despedazar hasta el más pequeño pedazo de papel, desagarrando todo con su kagune y con sus garras llenas de sangre, puede ver en los dibujos plasmados en los pedazos esparcidos por el piso a su propio progenitor. Y sus deseos de verlo a él en esa situación incrementa con cada _muñeco de arcilla_ que destruye. Por eso está tan dispuesta a conseguirlo, aún si debe luchar ella misma contra el CCG para arrebatar de sus enguantadas manos ese juguete que le pertenece a ella por derecho.

― ¡ _Papi_! ― Canturrea, como toda niña emocionada al abrir sus regalos en navidad.

 _― No puedo esperar a jugar contigo._

[...]

Aquel sonido llegó como música para sus oídos, y el olor a sangre recién derramada se le antojó tan dulce que le recordó aquella frase que escucha tan a menudo: la venganza _siempre_ es dulce. Inhala, llenando sus pulmones del dulzor olor para después expulsarlo. Su Koukaku, hundido en la carne de su nuevo juguete, se desliza, desgarrando lo que cruza en su camino.

Un nuevo grito desgarrador inunda la habitación, provocando una sonrisa en los finos labios. Yoshimura no necesitaba ver lo que Eto estaba escribiendo, ésta seguro de que el kanji de _venganza_ está tatuado con sangre en su espalda.

Dejando caer su peso sobre sus muñecas - sujetadas firmemente a una cadena -, lo único que es capaz de escuchar son jadeos, los suyos. Durante el ataque que sostuvo con las _palomas_ , el jefe de Anteiku se había preparado para morir... y expiar todos los crímenes que cometió, siendo el más fuerte aquel que llevó a cabo contra su propia sangre.

 _Pero tal vez fue egoísta al pensar que Eto pensaba igual._

Cuando Eto se pone en cuclillas frente a él, lo observa a los ojos. Su sonrisa se ensancha al notar una plegaria escondida en los ancianos rasgos de su padre.

 _― Por favor, Eto... ¿Por que no solo me matas ya?_

¿Y qué pasó con su perfecta utopía?, se pregunta ella, _la princesa de los retoños marchitos_ , aquella utopía que fue dibujada en el papel ilusorio. Las ilusiones de papel son manchadas de sangre, a tal grado que es difícil ya reconocer los dibujos plasmados en ellas.

 _Pero a Eto le gustan más de esa manera, sin molestos colores y en tantos pedacitos como fuera posible._

― No puedo matarte ― Soltó junto a una pequeña risa quebrada. ― Necesitamos tu Kagune ―.

 _― Kanou para crear un nuevo búho y yo para acabar con el mundo._

 _El mundo distorsionado que está a punto de colisionar. Ella solo quiere hacer el proceso más divertido._

Y entonces, sin importar las plegarias silenciosas del hombre mayor, Eto sigue jugando con él. Porque para ella Yoshimura solo representa un juguete un poco - solo un poco - más duradero. Además de un buen catalizador para sus rencores, porque después de todo era lo más cercano que tenía a "su origen".

 _Alguien debía pagar la deuda que el mundo tenía con ella ¿No? (_ _Matar humanos ya no era suficiente)._

Yoshimura solo era una adquisición más en sus manos que, poco a poco, irá rompiendo a su placer.

Hasta quedar, al igual que el resto de sus juguetes, completamente destruido y sin retorno.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** No sé qué es esto (?), termine conforme con el resultado pero desconozco si es lo que esperabas, Binge Eater. La escena en que Eto destruye a la familia de la niña de siete años, pensé que era necesaria e intenté hacer ver que Eto mata y tortura "padres de familia" pensando en hacer eso con el suyo propio. Así que aunque parezca que sobre, pues mi intención inicial fue la que ya dije.

Las _cartas arcanas_ son las principales cartas del tarot. Investigue para aclarar mi duda de sí la carta "El diablo" existe, cuando vi que así era me dieron ganas de darme un golpe yo misma pues recordé que su mención como "carta arcana" salía en otro anime. En fin, ahora que sé que esta sí es una carta de tarot, bueno, ya puedo estar segura de que representa a Eto, de ahí su mención en este fic.

Binge Eater, una vez más, espero te gustara. Y al resto de los que leen, también :)


End file.
